The Simpsons: Lost Episode
You know, this is the very first time that I ever told this to anybody. About 3 weeks ago while surfing through televsion, I decided to check out what FOX was showing. I went to the channel, and noticed that an episode of the Simpsons was on, and by the looks of it, it was just starting. I sat back with my bottle of beer, some chips, and watched as the intro played as usual. After the intro, it just cut to a scene where Homer was getting fired from his job as a repair man, then afterwards, cutting to a scene of homer slowly walking home with a saddened and depressed look on his face. His eyes were all bloodshot, and as time went by, he looked as if he had not showered in days or even years. The scene quickly cut to Homer sitting on the couch, now the saddened and depressing looking on his face being replaced with a look of malice and hate. This scene had no noise noise or audio, and just had Homer sitting on the couch for about a minute, before Homer finally got up from the couch, and slowly started walking away from the screen, with still nothing being audible. The screen violently cut to a scene of Marge being choked to death. Her eyes just as bloodshot as Homer's. This strangling went on for about a minute before Marge suddenly went limp. I was incredibly disturbed at this point, and wanted to turn off the television, but curiosity got the most out of me. As I continued watching, the scene cut to Homer slowly walking down the hall for about a minute, then complete silence for about another minute, until again violently cutting to Homer strangling Bart. The sound of strangling and Bart's screams were so loud, it nearly pierced my ears. Blood was trickling down my ears, and I quickly grabbed the remote to turn off the television, but it just would not turn off. The loud suddenly then stopped. The entire scene was now silent. 30 seconds later Homer started pulling out a knife, and stabbing Bart in the chest, quickly and violently, and afterwards Bart went limp. The scene then just went to pure static for 7 minutes straight. Distorted bloodcurdling screams and sounds of stabbing could be heard in all the static. After the 7 minutes were over, it yet again violently cut to a single frame of the living room, with Homer sitting on the couch, completely stained in blood, and the rest of the Simpson family corpses scattered around Homer. Bart's head was decapitated,entrails coming out the stomach, Lisa's brains were showing, blood leaking, Marge's left eye was popped out,a knife pierced through her heart, and as for the Maggie and the pets, all their head were missing from there bodies, only blood leaking from were their heads used to be. Homer starts sobbing before proceeding to pull out a shotgun, and then shooting himself in the head. Blood splatters the entire screen, and lasts for about a minutes before cutting to silent credits... After the credits, static started playing, then quickly panned to a close up of Homer in the Living room. He started saying "YOU ARE NEXT!" before jumping out of the television, and pulling out a knife. I screamed as loud as I could like a fucking asshole. Homer then slit my throat. Blood splattered everywhere, then Homer kicked my fucking corpse down on the floor. Homer took out out my cock with his bare hands, and then proceeded to eat it. The last thing Homer did was rip my nut sac off before re-entering the static television, and then the television shut itself off.... Category:Lost Episodes Category:CreepyPasta Article